After the storm come by
by nnf247
Summary: Namine lives with the 13 nobody until a stormy night brings the curse Riku to their doorstep. Somehow Namine’s present protect Riku but when she was away bring hell to the nobodies. They all decided to ban Riku from the house not knowing that Namine will
1. Drop the white dress act

Then the Storm came

Then the Storm came. The same storm came on the night of his arrival. And his arrival never came on a right time. When her dreams were broken and her trust had shattered.  
Namine was asleep until she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Guess," said a female voice. She recognizes and opens the door.  
"Larxene? What are you doing here and how you found us?  
"It was easy. There aren't that much places to go in the last minuet," she said as she strolled in. "So how you been?"  
"Fine, without you guys." Namine answer coldly.  
"I'm sorry but what happen in there was scary. And beside I was out number of the decision."  
Namine didn't listen and sat back into bed. Larxene continue. "Ansem attack us, using Riku as a weapon. What should we suppose to do??"  
"HELP HIM." She yelled him. "Not abandoning him."  
"There's nothing we can do to help him. This is his curse. A curse that can't be broken.  
"I can try." She said sadly  
"Why you gun ho for Riku?" When she turn away without an answer, the answer was clear.  
"Have you falling for him?" She asked as sat next to her. She didn't answer but blushes instead.  
"Do he know?" she lean into her  
"Know what" she asked  
"Know you look at his long dick?" she whisper in her ear  
"That none of your business!!" she got up on defense.  
"Whoa… Defensive are we." she said In her evil tones. "Did I hit a button?"  
"You… YOU…. SAVAGE NYMPH!" Shouted Namine  
"Calm down," She got up to comfort her "you don't your blood popping out."  
"Yea it just…"  
"All I asked is your honesty." She said. Namine nod and was lead back to the bed.  
"Now tell me… are you… in love … with Riku."  
"Yes," she said with silent.  
"How long?"  
"From the beginning."  
"Why you never tell him?"  
"Because I think he's in love with Sora."  
"There always things call 'BI',"  
"I don't think so. Ansem got him under his spell."  
"That's why you want to help him??"  
"Some way, some how."  
Out of nowhere Riku came out of the bathroom. But Larxene put her finger to her lips silent Riku.  
"Even since I found Roxas with Axel that night…I… I can't even put it to words."  
"Was you looking for 'disappointed"?"  
"Yea, that the word. I thought he don't' need me…anymore…Than Riku show up…and my heart…feels hungry"  
You mean your body?  
Yea, that too. I don't know. It something about Riku that make me feels more. More than anyone can feel.  
"Is that true?" said Riku breaking his silent. Stung by his voice, Namine frost. She wants to turn around but she couldn't.  
"How long have he been here?" She asked Larxene.  
"Long enough." She answer with a grin…  
"How much did he hear?"  
"All of it. I've been here the whole time." Answer Riku  
"I'm scared." She whispers to Larxene.  
"You should be. It times to lose the white dress act."  
"I think it's your time to leave." Said Riku as he open the front door. "Don't tell anyone else where we're at."  
"Don't worry. It will be my little secret." She got up and walks to the door. "Namine have fun tonight." She smiles than left. He closes the door and focus on Namine who haven't moved an inch.  
"We have to talk." And walk to her but she got up  
"Riku…"  
"SIT!"  
She sat back down unsure what he would do or say about the statement she made. He sat next to her as her face turn away from him.  
"So…" He begins his statement. "You have this feeling since the Replica. "  
"Yes" she replied gently.  
"That you want to help me?"  
"Yes."  
"Namine…." But he lost his words and turn away. She finally looked at him in his green t-shirt and gray pants.  
"Riku I understand of you don't like me but I'll away be there, even if…you don't want me."  
"That the problem." He turns to her with his jade green eye. "I DO want you."  
The answer took her breath away. "Riku…" she whispers.  
"What are you afraid of?" He asked as he lean over her body making her lay down. Her heart was racing and her body suddenly seems tense. His sharp green eyes watch her from under the long silver lashes.  
"What are you afraid of?" He asked in his dark sexy voice.  
"I…I…I never…have sex before. Left alone being kiss."  
"I'll tech you. First lesson close your eyes."  
"I need to anyway." She thought to herself and start drifting into sleep until she felt his lips meet hers. She immediately opens her eyes with fear. Riku stop.  
"You want to keep on going, or you want me to stop."  
She looked at his eyes and was lost in them.  
"He so handsome and so hott. Should I let him use me?" she though to herself.  
"No, I mean keep…teaching me."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes" she said without hesitation.  
"Now close your eyes, and leave you mouth open a little" as he runs finger in her hair. She slowly close her eyes and left her mouth open. He lean back into her mouth and kissed her lips than slip his tongs in her. She was stung but was fighting not open her eyes. Soon After, she feels her body relaxed and let go. She has been kiss by a guy she dreams for along time. And it feels right. His hand travel her body and she allow it. Pleasure rushed over her and she wants it. He removed her white dress and cost it on the floor. He kissed her neck, and moans escape from her mouth. He brings the cover to cover them both. She finally opens her eyes, breathing hard.  
"So how was it?" He asked her.  
"It was good," feeling her body tingly.  
"You want to keep on going or stop."  
She shakes her head. "don't stop. Please don't stop" she giggles.  
Riku took off his shirt revealing his nicely built body, and slide his pants off. He reaches the back of her and undoes her bra letting her breast breathe. He places his hand on her breast making her hot and heavy.  
"I can tell you like this, "  
"Huh, who you know?"  
"Cause your nipple is hard," his comment makes her blush. He then kisses it making her shiver. Then his sucks make her moans unexpected. As his play with one his mouth mess with another. She scream, strum, moans. He makes sure they both get the equal treatment.  
"Riku…." She mourns. He works his way back up to her lip which she happily accept. Her hand travel to his back where she claws her mark. She holds him tight, don't want to let him, and don't want to let the feeling go. Then she feels something getting hard and strong. As it gets harder, she was getting wetter between her legs.  
"Riku…is that your…. getting hard?" She point down there  
"You mean my…" He said with a laugh.  
"What so funny?"  
"You can say it."  
Namine turn away. He whispers in her ear "it won't bit. It just means, 'I'm ready'"  
Shock of the thought it came to that as he reaches out to the nightstand drawer and took out a condom  
"We have to be safe. You don't want any kids right now "  
"Not now…later...in life…"  
"Maybe some day," he said as he put on his raincoat  
"You said you never have sex before."  
"No, until tonight."  
"I'm promise not to hurt you, but this make hurt a little.  
"I…I can't take it."  
"Okay, than spread those legs."  
She did but close her eyes. He kissed her deeply to ease the though of what to come. Then he plunges inside her popping her cherry. Shocked, she screams in his mouth. He keeps her close as she continued feeling the pain. Her body shivers and trebles until the pain went down. He let her breathe again  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea…yea… I just…I just…" but feeling the desire in her body make her lose in words. He started to move inside her and she moan and groan. Her body wants more of this pleasure  
"Yes…Yes." She cried out and starts moving with him. She screams and moans until she exploded.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" She cried out  
"Uh…are you aright?"  
"Yea…but what was that?" the question made him laugh  
"What so funny this time?"  
"You didn't know you're had an orgasm??"  
Namine was dumbfounded. "It that what it was?? Oh God it feels so good. Can you do it again?"  
Riku smiles with glee. "Your wish is my command." And hit it hard that take her air of her…  
She stutters and a stumble saying his name turns him on, making him fuck harder. She pulls his head to hers to kiss. He raised her so he can fuck her sitting up. The heat of passion, the hunger of lust, and the desire for pleasure was all here in this bed. She holds him closely don't want to let go. "Don't stop please." She whispers to his ear as she reaches another climax. She tilts her head back.  
"I'm good am I" he laughs  
"Stop bragging…" she replied with a giggle.  
He lay back to see what she has learned. She was riding it like she did it before. She drives Riku to close to coming.  
"Oooohhh..." he moans, "Damn it!"  
"Am I going okay?"  
"Damn damn damn damn " Riku curse  
"I'm getting good at this?" she giggles.  
And then they both reach their climax. Namine fall on Riku who is out of breath as he relaxes.  
"Riku…" she whispers as she fall a sleep… "I love you."  
Stung by her words, he smile and replied; "I love you too, Namine." And fall asleep.


	2. Namine dream

Then the Storm came

Fallen dreams  
In a field of white flowers, Namine stand alone in her white dress. She picks them under the clouds of darkness. She turns, feeling she's not alone. She looked for somebody, someone and found; A dark knight in black armor lying around the flowers of black roses. Afraid but not frail, she kneel besides him and looked at the frail warrior.  
"He's sick." Said the voice within.  
"How can I help him," Namine asked.  
"Give him love, not lust; for lust is the sickness that affected him."  
She looked and saw the virus in his veins  
Give him love for love is the he need."  
She places her hand on his chest. Her hand was the remedy and for that the viruses vanish. He reveals his jaded green eye and stood up. She stood up also as the wind changes. The brutal force makes them close together as the black and white petals fly around them. They change as did the petals. She stains with black; he smudges with white; for that change to silver gray. The beauty of the flying petals they watch with ahs eyes, but holding the hand of now they found two colors collides.


	3. Namine new dress

The next day the sun came bringing a rainbow

The next day the sun came bringing a rainbow. The sunray hits Namine forcing her to wake up. She tots and turn and she feeling the aftermath of the amazing sex.  
"Uh Riku' she said silently in the dark. "Huh it's morning already?" Riku was still sleep. She grabs a sheet to cover and crawled out of the bed. She head for the bathroom when she stop at a mirror in the hallway. She drops the sheet revealing a UN pure body.  
"I'm not a virgin anymore." She whispers. Then the voice of Larxene word came to mind. ". It times to drop the white dress act."  
"Then what color should I wear than" She asked.  
"Sky blue will work for you."  
She turns around and saw Riku walking up behind her.  
"Riku."  
"Hello darling," kissing her shoulder. She moans as his lip land her flesh. "Have fun last night?"  
"Yea I still can't believe." But lost her words again.  
"You want to go to round two?" the request makes her giggle.  
"Are you up for a challenge?" she turns to him. He thrushes himself to her, making her feel his mankind is ready.  
"You think I'm ready?" he asked her. She moans, her feel ready too but than a knock on the door change all that.  
"Ah man!" she sigh.  
"I'll be in the shower." He whispers to her.  
"I'll be there in the minuet." She replied and quick kisses him. He went to the bathroom as she grab her sheet and answer the door.  
""Who is it?"  
"It me, we have to talk?" Said Roxas.  
"Roxas?" she cried out. She wraps her sheet tighter as she opens the door. Roxas walk in, in his normal attire but he notices something have change in Namine.  
"Roxie" what are you doing here  
"I have to speak to you"  
"But first tell me how you find me? Did Larxene told ya"  
No, Xigbar use his night skills to find you after the cloud clear.  
"Than you know… what happen…." She said with a smile.  
"Namine, why? Why did you do it with him?"  
"Why? Why? Ill tell you why. Because I heart you, but you didn't care. I love you but you don't. Remember when you got that love letter and you though it was from Axel, When it really from me. Who else draw like that?  
And then there was that night, the night I will never forget Even if I want to. You guys got mad of me walking in. I was so sick in my stomach I throw up."  
"Namie…" but Namine interrupt  
"NO! Just listen. I heart you, but you didn't feel the same way. And I have accepted that. Than Riku came… and I'm no longer alone…He makes me feel…alive."  
"He fucks you. He's using you."  
"Not true! He loves me, and I love him. Now, you must leave. Someone is waiting for me." And open the door. Roxas walks to the door. "Namine, you…have change." And left. She close the door exhausted.  
"I can't believe I say all that?"  
"I can believe it ether." Riku appear from the bathroom hallway "You have change."  
"Yea, I've realized my heart is set on you. PLEAES don't break it."  
"I'll never break your heart." He wraps his arms around her hips. "And I still want you. Now! "And pick her up.  
"HELP I'M BEING KICKNAP!" She said with a giggle, as he carried her to the shower.  
In the hallway of the Hotel, Roxie lean on the door that holds Riku and Namine, or he thought was Namine the girl he knew all his life. He changes her some way.  
"He did something to her, that monster." He said with anger until Larxene walk by.  
"Well, hello stranger." She said with class.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a deep tone.  
"To see Riku and Namine. What about you."  
"Visiting Namine, but they're busy."  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" Mocking Larxene The anger of Larxene's knowledge their location and their hot sex builds up.  
"Why you didn't say, why you didn't tell?" he yelled  
"Because you went with Axel like I know you would." Said in a harsh tone. "You guys piss me off. The way you treated Namine, turn her away for that red headed freak."  
"Hey you have a hot for Axel so don't say."  
"I do, but I do give a fuck because he fucking you in your butt hole."  
"And guess what; it feels damn good." Roxas mocked. Even though that would drive her to the edge she kept her cool of one simple fact and she whisper it in Roxie ear.  
"That why Riku is fucking you girl, Namine right now. And it feels fucking good." And walked away  
That sends Roxie over the edge.  
"You… YOU…. SAVAGE NYMPH!!" Shouted Roxas, with the fist in the air.  
Different shade of blue  
Namine's part time job is an art teacher at the childcare. Most of the time she come in with her jean jacket and her white dress, but this time it was different.  
"Namine, is that a new dress?" Asked Mrs. Foster as she came in, in a light blue dress with cherry blossom design  
"Yea I bought it a few days ago."  
"Well it does show off your eyes"  
"Thank you,"  
"So what did you do on your day off"?  
"Just things…"  
"Do you have drawing in such of event?"  
"It personal…" she replied nervously and head for the children who were sitting on the floor in a circle  
"Hey guys."  
"NAMMIE!!" Shouted the kids as they ran for her for a hugs. She love her job  
"How was your weekend?"  
"Good"  
"You want to create something today"  
"YEA!!"  
"Okay, to your station" she commanded and they all head for their table.  
"Namine," She turns around, and saw Steph at the doorway. "Someone wants to see you." And then Roxas appear behind her.  
"Why the heck he doing here?" she mumble to herself. "Kids I'll be right back." She told them and went outside with Roxas.  
"Rox…"  
"Just listen, I'll let you speak, now let me. I know I didn't give you much affection as Axel. But he's the only one who gives a damn out of the whole group. You and him were both honest with me.  
"But choosing between you and him is unfair. I didn't know it was you who made that on Heart day and I didn't know I hurt you that much. I'm glad you told me that."  
"Roxas."  
"Just wait. I'm not finish. Another think I have to confess is; I'm jealous of Riku. He got the body the skill the power and now, he got you.  
Also I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you and voting with Axel. And I will try to get you AND Riku to come back to us. That's it."  
But Namine was silent, trying to think of her next words.  
"You can say something now," he commanded  
"There…nothing else to sat…except…I have to get back to class." And walks back to class.  
"Is it to late…to start over?"  
"No, it just takes time, and not Luxord's," she said with a smile.  
Roxas smile as she walks away "We'll be okay, we'll be okay" and head back to his school.


	4. Roxas bad day

Then the Storm came

Roxas couldn't concentrate at school. He keeps on thinking how Namine have change since that storm that brought Riku. She change but he can't put his finger on it how. He didn't notice that Sora was throwing notes behind him.. It not until the teacher slams a book on his desk that he woke up.  
"Sir Roxas."  
"OH…Yea?"  
"Is there something more important than the lesson in hand?"  
"Yes, I mean no."  
"You want to share?"  
"HELL no."  
"Do you want extra homework with a small due date?"  
"If it keep me from thinking of Riku fucking Nam….OPPS!" He said embarrass. He covers his mouth realizing he shares something he doesn't want to share.  
"That explain everything," comment Sora  
Feeling embarrass, Roxas put his head down for the rest of the class.  
After class, Sora and Kairi catch up with Roxas, who was the first student out of the classroom.  
"Roxas, wait up?" Sora Called out  
"Leave me alone, I got too many homework and lest days to finish them all."  
"Is that what been bother you? Namine and Riku." Kairi asked him.  
"I don't want to talk about." But Sora blocks his path.  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell us the real story."  
Kairi pushes him out of the way "Sora…Let go and get you some ice cream to cheer you up. My treat."  
"That's nice of you, but I got so much homework"  
"We can help"  
"WE??" Sora asked of her meaning.  
"WE…" She replied straight in his face.  
"Ah man!" Sora sighs….  
At Sora's house, Sora, Kairi and Roxas was on the floor in Sora room doing homework while eat ice cream. Having friend that wants to help did cheer Roxas up. And the ice cream helps a little.  
"Man, Ms. Jaquir buried you in homework and not enough air to breath." Joked Sora. The all laugh  
"You don't have to do this. This is my responsibility."  
"Oh, its okay. we'll glad we can help."  
"She forces me into it." Sora mumble  
"I heard that." She yelled at him  
"I think I can tell you what have been happening at nobody lane."

"So Namine have a thing for you…." answer Kairi  
"But you mess it up fucking with Axel…" Said Sora  
"Than Riku came…"  
"And fuck her..."Sora say it out loud Kairi hit him. "Ouch! It the truth."  
"Now Namine change to someone I don't know" Roxas told them. "I don't know who's the blame. Me? Or Riku?"  
"Maybe it's her choice to take a different path. Maybe she not in love with you anymore." Kairi informs him.  
"Thank a lot , I guess." Roxas said sadly. "But still…" he said silent  
"Well I think Riku and Namine make a lovely couple." Comment Kairi  
The boys looked at her like she was crazy, than looked at each other and say; "OH BROTHER!"


	5. Afternoon ride

Then the Storm came

An afternoon ride.  
Namine was sitting in the shade of the tree think of what to draw. But all she could think about is Riku and that night he made her a woman.  
"I never have artist block," she wonders. She started to get sleepy and decided to take a nap. She lay own on her jean jacket and sleep.  
When she woke up, she woke up on Riku's lap. Not so far away was his green and silver motorcycle. Afternoon has pass.  
"Hello darling," Riku smiled  
"Hi, when did you get here?" she sat up  
"Not long ago. Have a nice nap."  
"Yea…"  
"Come with me, to afternoon ride" As he got to his feet  
"Are you suppose to be at work at this time?"  
"They give me a break today. I've work too many overtime anyway. So your want to ride with me?" and held out his hand.  
"Sure, " she grabs it and pulls herself up. They walk to his motorcycle and he passes her his extra helmet. She put it on but somehow getting butterfly in her stomach.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" she ask nervously as he got on.  
"It's safe, but do you trust me?"  
"I trust you. " and got on.  
"Hold on tight." He order and she did. As soon he knows she tight secure, he started the engine. They drove of to the setting sun.  
She afraid to open her eye but she know she's free. She feels like she's flying.  
"Open your eyes, it safe" Riku told her. She took a peak and saw Riku skill at work. Her heart was racing faster as he stave and turn, But she safe. She knows she's safe. She feels safe, with Riku. Even with Ansem dwell inside him, she still feels safe  
They pass a beach by the freeway. As the sun was setting, Riku have an idea.  
"I miss the beach," he comments.  
Namine knew what he was thinking. She just smiles and holds him tight, as he staves right to exit to Besaid beach. He park his motorcycle at the parking lot, they walk up the beach. As they stare at the sunset. An innocence smile came on Namine face.  
"Last one down is a rotten egg!" she shouted and took off.  
"Hey! No fair, " and chase after her. They hit the sandy floor and head to the water. She than splash water at Riku  
"You are so dead," Riku warns her.  
"Come and Catch me." She replied and they play their wet version of cat and mouse. Riku eventually catch her and dip her to the watery floor, but not without getting drag in by her hold. As they laugh, Riku notice something in Namine that he haven't notice before. Like the way the light hit her face just now or how her smile always seem so innocence or the way she's smile even in dark night, not only in his but in hers too. She's alive and beautiful in many ways he can't even count. Namine notice Riku's change face. His face seems softer.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him  
"I never notice how beautiful you really are. It just hit me just now. "  
"What you mean?"  
"You're change and for that, you change me." He replied with a smile.  
"You're the one who change me for ever, Riku. And like it."  
"I love you,"  
"And I love you, Sir Riku." She said with a giggle and they kiss under the sunset…


	6. Chapter 1 The storms comes

On the corner of NOBODY and 13th stand a tall apartment where a owner, an assassin, a spear master, a scientist, a half fighter- half construction worker, a book wiz, a crazy cook, a unemployed hot head, a struggling musician, a gambler, a gardener, a striking librarian, a student of geometry, and a student of art lives.

They all were in the important meeting in the kitchen. What to order before Saix start cooking.

"Hey guys, you want to orders pizza or Chinese food?" Axel asked his roomies

"I writher have sushi," Said Xigbar who just hanging around.

"Nah man, you know how I feel about that," Cried Demyx who was looking in Classifieds for some band needed.

"Frankly, we don't give a damn what you feel, Demyx," Vexen said coldly.

"Why you have to be so cold, Man?" Xaldin asked him.

"I was born that way," he replied with a smile.

"Why don't we decide like men and fight for it," Luxord suggested.

"Why every time we have to decide on something, we must fight for it?" Asked Zexion; who's was in the living room read a good book.

"Because I can always win by fate," He replied to the wiz kid.

Zexion turn to him. "You know fate in not always by your side," he informs him.

"Yea but I always have time…." He smiles.

"I would like pizza," Said Roxas but no own listen.

"You always take Axel's side." Said the bitchy Larxene.

"No I don't" He replied back

"Why don't' we asked the owner?" Said Namine in her small innocence voice.

They all looked at her… and laugh. Then she started to cry…. Roxas comforted her.

"Its okay its' okay. It was a very good idea."

She looked up at him and smile. "Thank you," she whispers to him.

"He falls into that trick all the time." Larxene said out loud

"Not true," He replied back. "I'll go down and asked him."

Roxas walked to the end of the living room and open the door to downstairs. At the end of the stairway was the door to Xemnas' private sweet. Even though he been here along time and he did this so many time, it still nerve racking and stomach turning to disturb the owner of the complex. Even now Xemnas still is doing the science of the heart of KH.

Roxas close his eyes and knocked. The owner opened.

"Yes?" Said a tall lean Silver headed man.

"Huh… hi…" Roxas said nervously "We was deciding of what to eat before 7 come home to cook and we running out of time."

"We'll have Chinese food tonight." Xemnas commanded and shut the door.

"Thank," and went back up stairs. At the end of the staircase, his roommate waiting for the owner responds.

"Axel, call that Chinese place and order…."

That night…

That night, storm comes with it wind and rain. It's Xaldin and Demyx's favorite weather. Xaldin said the wind blow a sound of melody. As for Demyx, he is "Melodious Nocturne." Namine was in her room finish another painting and was about to call it for the night until she saw a dark figure in the distance. She ran down starts to the front door. The rain was coming down but she didn't care. When the stranger reaches to the steps, he's fall to his knees.

"Are you aright?" asked Namine.

"Stay away from me." A male voice whispers.

"What's wrong? I want to help."

"No one can help me. Now leave me!" he said pushing her to the floor. As he walked away, he falls again, revealing his silver long hair.

"Riku?" She cried and ran after him.

"I said I need no one." He looked at her with his jaded green eyes.

"Please, let me help you." She pleaded gently.

He turns away and let his body hit the floor. He was tired.

"Guy! Help me bring him in!" She called out to her roommates. Lexaeus came out and carry Riku and Namine in with both arms as the other look out from the doorway.

"Where you want me to put him?" he asked her.

"In my room, I'll take care of him."

"Is that Riku?" Asked Axel.

"Yea but what is he doing here, I wonder?" said Zexion

"I wonder how long is his tool." whisper Marluxia to Larxene

"You want to find out?" she asked him

"Oh yea!"

"I'll bet you do."

Upstairs was the room of the nobodies. Each one have theirs number except Namine because she was just another girl. At the end of the hallway was her room. Lexaeus gently put Namine down and lay Riku on her bed. As soon as he did, the roomies barge in and push Namine out of her room.

"HEY LET ME IN!" She said banging the door.

"Shall we see his tool box?" Said Marluxia in glee.

"Hey what tool box" Namine cried behind the door.

"Quite bitch. We striping him" Said Larxene

"It is my room, you know."

"And thank you for the invitation to explore it." Said Axel

Namine stand behind the door…

"Oh my!"

"Oh my what? " she shouted

"He could make somebody happy."

"Who?"

"Looked at that butt hole "

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She shouted

"YAOI!" They replied.

"You guys make me sick" she said and walked downstairs.

She work up on the couch and headed to her room. She notices that Riku wasn't in bed but there was shower running and the clothes she lay out were still there. Just than, the door of her bathroom open and came the steam. Riku walk out with only an orange towel covering he lower body as the rest his body shows he was built. Namine was staring not know she was drooling, her body suddenly aching for something she not knowing. Her name is called and she woke up.

"Yes," she asked.

"You're Namine, right?" he asked her

"Yea that's my name." she said embarrass.

"And this is your room I'm sor..." but she put her hand up and looked way

"No is nothing, you could sleep here. I mean…you know what I mean"

"Thank you, if it not much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. None not what so ever." She said with a laugh.

They just stand there and stare. Then she realizes Riku was naked without that towel.

"Oh I got go, glad you aright" and dash out. Out in the hallway she wishes she came later, when he was dried dress and not dripping wet naked.

Later, Riku came downstairs where the thirteen sat at the roundtable eating their Chinese food.

"Yo, Riku," Said Axel. "Chow with us. We have enough."

Riku nodded and sat next to Namine. Roxas looked as they exchange glances. He not sure why but he don't trust this Riku guy.

Just than, Xemnas came from his basement to join them when he spotted Riku. Riku spotted him. An eerily feeling came over Xemnas.

"Riku, you're here." He told him. "So how is Ansem?"

Whispers at the table wonders about Ansem and how he knows about it.

"He's fine." Riku told him.

"So why are you're here?"

"I… don't have a place to go."

"Do you have a job to pay rent?"

"I have a job if that you asking."

"Then you can stay." And head towards the table to eat.

"What was that all about" Axel asked Roxas.

* * *

That night, Ansem attack Riku in his dream.

Riku dream is about DAWN and when it comes. He sits and wait, but this time it didn't come, just complete darkness.

"Where is DAWN?" he asked himself.

"DAWN isn't coming, not this time." Said an evil voice.

He turns around and saw Ansem stand there in the dark. "Why not? " He asked him. "DAWN always comes after dark."

"Not this time, not while I'm here." He grins.

"DAWN will come, I know it in my heart."

"You don't have a heart." Ansem told him. "You betray your so-called friends and give your heart to the darkness for power.

DAWN will never come for you. And you will never see DAWN again."

"I'm not giving up, not again."

Ansem kneed down to his level and whisper in Riku's ear. "You will submit "

Riku feels Ansem's hand reaching down his shirt, but he can't react. Somehow his touch paralyzes him to attack and he knows it. He turns him around and unzips his shirt revealing his scared body from the darkness' attack.

"Ansem," He said quietly, "Not tonight."

"But oh yea. It must be tonight." He replied, "For DAWN will never come for you." and took off his shirt.

He pushes him down and he allows it. This power over him gets him every time. He can't fight or moved. He wants to and tries but its no use. He only thinks of one name:

"Sora," he whimpers as Ansem unbuckle his pants, "I need you."

Just before the darkness swallows him up whole, a light shows up from the distant. He reaches for it. Then it transforms to a shape of a girl.

It was Namine.

"Namine?" Riku shout out, "What are you doing in my dream?" He should've called it nightmare.

Ansem looked up and saw her. "Hey! No girls aloud."

"I don't' know why I'm here." She looked around, "But leave him alone!"

"Sorry, but I can't and I won't." Ansem told her. "He my sex toy."

"Namine, just leave." Said Riku. "DAWN won't come for me."

"But DAWN _ALWAYS _comes." She replied innocently and whip out her note pad and pencil.

"Oh what you going to do? Draw DAWN?" Ansem laugh.

"NO! My weapon." She shouted and a long white chains circle around her. She picks it up and wraps it around her hand. "Let dance."

Ansem got up and walk towards Namine. "You want to be a big girl playing big boys game? You got it!" and did a sonic blast. She was push back with her hand on her chest.

"Must-fight-for-Riku." She mumbles and got back up. She whips out her chain toward him. Got some hit but miss a lot. She attacks again but the chain wrap around his hand. He pulls her in.

Riku watch helplessly as she moves closer to Ansem.

"Riku" said a female voice. He turns around and saw Namine next to him.

"Namine? How?" Riku looked at the other Namine.

"Duplicate" she told him. "How are you?"

"I told you to leave, but I'm…" but lost his words.

"It's okay. DAWN will come"

Then a slash of paper is heard.

"Uh oh." She said as she saw her creation destroy.

"UH! She was a fake!" Ansem shouted. He turns around and saw Namine holding Riku in her arms.

"YOU!" and walk toward them. Then Xemnas shows up in front of him.

"Is this one of your tricks too?" Ansem asked.

"No…" Namine shook her head.

"I'm real, you're fake." Said Xemnas. And sonic blast him back. "Namine, wake up and get out of here." He told her

"But what about Riku?" she shouted back.

"I'll be okay. Go." Riku told her.

She got up, looking Riku on the floor strip down to his underwear and Xemnas fighting off his evil half. She walks away and woke up.

She ran downstairs to the living room where Riku sleep.

She found Xemnas holding Riku in his arms as he breaking sweat. Xemnas open his eyes.

"DAWN didn't come, but you did." He told her. "Go back to sleep."

Namine went to bed but not to sleep. She can't sleep. She can't stop thinking of Riku.

Seeing him undress turns her on but seeing him distress turn her off. She wants to help anyway she can. Save him from HIM.

She gets heated thinking of Ansem. Using Riku as a sex toy makes her sick.

It reminded of Roxas and Axel and their sex game they played.

She can't stand it. Now she will never get any sleep now. So she draws her stress away until she got tired.

Next day it's another day at the house. The guys were line up to use the restroom as the girls have their own. Larxene let Marluxia use hers. Namine didn't want to deal with anyone so she about to close the door until a hand blocks the doorway. She looked up and it was Riku.

"Riku, what's up."?

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yea," She lied.

"I just want to thank you about…"

"Don't say anything. I'm glad to help. Anyway I can." She nodded. Riku smile.

"I can't believe Riku smile at me"

"Well thanks again," he said than left.

Namine smile then close the door behind her.

_"Now that wasn't bad, was it."? _She smiles but then a nock on the door wakes her. She opens the door and it was Riku again.

"Can I use your bathroom. I'm tired of waiting."

"Sure," and step aside.

"Thanks." And walk in.

As he walks past her, she can't help but to look at Riku's behind. Realizing she was checking him out she turn away.

_"Namine! What are you doing?" _and left her room.

Riku works at a metal factory.

Riku came home from work early.

"Peace and quiet." Riku sighs.

Oh really now said an evil voice.

Oh no not now.

Come on, you really think I would leave you alone.

I have high hopes.

That all you have left is your high hopes. Forget it, my pet. You're trap.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Riku cried and fall to his knees.

Axel and #2-11 came in.

"Hey Riku, what's up."

Riku looked up at him. "Stay away." He replied in a strange and evil voice.

"Whoa, what eating you?"

The Riku leap toward Axel and everything went black.

When Namine, Roxas, and Xemnas came home after the house was cover in a black fog. Floating from the ceiling was 2-11. Standing in the middle of the room was Riku.

But Namine notice his eyes is yellow, not jaded green.

"Riku" she whisper his name as she took a step closer.

"That not Riku," Xemnas told her holding her back.

"What have he done this time?" comment Roxas. Namine hit him on his arm.

"You want to know?" asked haunted Riku "I'll tell you. You see they wont leave us alone. So they must be punish.

"They not harm, oh no. Riku don't bit the hand that feeds. It just he have a bad day today."

Roxas took out his key blade. "He rip the hand off that feeds and I'm going to make him pay for it" and ran to attack. Riku hold up his hand that made him stopped

"HUH!

Then he held his hand to the ceiling that sends Roxas to the sky.

Namine watch helplessly as he is sent to the other nobody in a dark fog.

"It up to you now" Xemnas told. "Use your light that you use last night."

Namine turn and nodded. She slowly takes a step forward.

"Riku, its Namine." And took another.

"You want to join them?" he asked her.

"I want to help." She said gently.

"You can't help him. No one can."

She stands in front of him looking in his evil eyes.

"But I can, and I am no nobody " Namine replied.

She then kissed him. Riku struggle from her like an evil present try to fight her light. He then calm down and as he calms down, the dark fogs fades. And as the dark fogs fades, the roommates were glided down to the floor angrier as before.

She finally let go, and Riku's eyes were back to jaded green.

Riku opened his eyes "What happen to me?" he asked

"That what we want to know too!" Axel yelled.

Riku looked around and saw angry faces except one. Namine.

"Did he…come out" riku asked innocently

"You mean Ansem?" asked Namine.

"Yes." He replied back.

"Sadly to say, but yes."

"No, NO!" he said turning away.

"It not your fault." She said trying to comfort him.

"IT IS HIS FAULT!" Shouted Roxas. "We should have a vote if he should stay or go."

"No!" Namine protest.

"And Namine don't count cause she's not a NOBODY." Comment Axel.

"Hey!" she looked at Axel.

"Your call, Master" Said Roxas as they all looked at Xemnas.

"Okay, Roll call! But since we all know Namine's decision and it will be even, you have no say,"

"ahh…" she said sadly as Axel celebrate behind her.

I said stay. We can help him

I don't know, man. I say he goes.

I'm with him. He goes

I want to test him. Maybe we can control this power. I say stay

I say stay. I have nothing to say.

It too big of a risk taker and we can't afford it. No, he goes.

What if he goes berserk again? Can we really ready for his next attack? No he goes

I'm just saying No just to pissed Namine off.

"And it's working" Mummer Namine

I don't care ether way so I say stay.

I'm not gambling my safety. So he goes.

He hot, he stays

I'm with my partner of crime here and say stay

"So it's a tie. Roxas, it's your call."

Roxas looked around and saw his girl fallen for a man without a heart. He must protect his family especially her.

He goes.

"NO!" Namine scream.

"So, it been decided," announce Xemnas. "Riku, you have 24 hours to pack your things and leave the premises."

"Will do, Sir" Riku replied and headed to Namine's room with his head down. Namine looked at him than looked at them, her family just abandons her. But maybe she never has a family to begin with.

Namine ran up stair to Larxene's room and start packing her things.

As Riku make way to the front door and out of the pouring rain, someone ran besides him and touches his hand. He looked up and saw Namine's face. She smiles at him but when she looked back to her _family _she quickly turns away.

"Namine, what are you doing?" yelling out Larxene.

"Leaving. Since he's banned. I'm banned also."

"That not true! Ansem is the one who is the threat. Come back to us!"

"Axel was right on one thing: I'm NOT a NOBODY. I'm a NO ONE." She turns to Riku "Can we go?"

Riku was amaze on the courage that she will give up her home to protect him from himself. "Yes," and they walked out, hand and hand. Ignoring Larxene yelling and pleading in the background.

As soon as the city swallows them whole, Larxene looked at her crew with lighting in her eyes.

"She the only girl in the house and you let her get away."

"How we suppose to know she was gonna do that."

"Cause you guys always follows Axel. AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!" She did her la di da di da movement. "Especially you, Roxas. YOU'RE HIS BITCH!" She pointed at him.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE. I love Namine."

"Huh, not as much as you love Axel. Or else you would try to make her stay."

"You like Axel too" he pointed out.

"Not as I love my home girl. Who am I gonna talk to when you guys are fucking each other?"

Xemnas have enough and got to the angry crew.

"Riku is gone, so is Namine. It was a group decision. Deal with the consequence." And left the room with thought in mind.


End file.
